1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cymbal-mounting devices, and more particularly to a mounting device that includes a flexible restraint having a quick-release member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for mounting cymbals to various types of cymbal stands, or support brackets, which are attached to bass drums.
Because of the necessity of moving from one performance location to another, a drummer must very frequently set up his drum set, which often includes a number of different drums togethere with several cymbals. These cymbals are mounted to cymbal brackets secured to one of the drums, usually the bass drum, or to a separate cymbal stand.
The brackets and stand are formed with a free-threaded end on which the cymbal is loosely supported by steel washers, felt washers, and a wing nut. The central hole in the cymbal receives the free end of the stand, the free end being normally defined by what is known as a tilter rod, which allows the cymbal to be adjusted to various angular positons. When the cymbal is angularly disposed, a plastic sleeve is used around the threaded portion of the tilter rod to protect the threads and the hole of the cymbal from damage.
Because of the constant rocking and vibration of the cymbal, the plastic sleeve must be frequently replaced. Further, the wing nut, felt washer, and steel washer are repeatedly vibrated off the tilter rod and lost on stage or in the traveling case.
Very often, additional felt and steel washers must be placed on the tilter rod to allow the cymbal to be angularly displaced, and yet provide the cymbal with freedom of movement when struck. Because of the inherent restriction in supporting the cymbal to allow a true response when struck, the mounting devices used at present can not provide a positive angular displacement. That is, the cymbal must be very loosely supported, thus creating most of the above-mentioned problems.
Therefore, there is a tremendous need for the herein disclosed mounting device which solves all of the these problems.